Second Chance
by CelticPrincessx3
Summary: She left him years ago and he thought he would never see her again. So when he finally finds her he is determined to win her back. She has her own secrets about why she left that night. When he finds out will he be able to handle the truth? Or is it too much for him to forgive?
1. Chapter 1

**I own no one you recognize.**

* * *

**Second Chance  
**_and I'll kiss your photograph  
and pray for the best_

* * *

**Royal Rumble 2015**

* * *

****He stood in his locker room, watching the time tick away. He wouldn't look at the monitor. He would be out there soon enough. He would be out there, with his brother, with his co-workers, with the fans screaming his name; he needed this moment to himself. He picked up the faded photograph from his bag and pressed his lips to her smiling face. If she could only see him now, she would be so proud. He knew it.

"Jon, it's time." Jon nodded to a tall, skinny, crew member with a buzz-cut, his face hidden behind his clipboard.

Jon took a deep breath before exiting the dressing-room and heading for gorilla. It was time.

* * *

Three people remained in the ring. Dean looked back and forth between the two men across from him. His best friend, his brother, Roman Reigns stood, guarded in the corner farthest from him. Bray Wyatt stood between them, looking back and forth between them, his lips curved into a mischievous smile.

The announcers were talking, in fast, excited voices, but the words were lost on him. He cracked his neck and nodded to Roman and they both moved.

The minutes flew by as the three men battled. A hard hit knocked Dean off of his feet, his mind reeling. It was almost over. He could hear the fans cheering, the announcers chattering. He saw Roman's feet as he ran past him, heard the crowd roar as Bray was tossed over the top rope, saw the referee's sign that the eater of worlds had been eliminated.

Dean got to his feet, his heart racing. He stood face to face with Roman, his best friend, his brother, the arena was silent for the first time all night. The tension in the room was surprisingly eerie. The two battled back and forth, the fans erupted, cheers filling the arena.

Dean and Roman wound up in a corner, Dean hanging precariously over the ropes. A kick to the chest sent Roman reeling back as Dean lowered himself to safety. Dean threw punch after punch. Roman caught him for a Samoan drop before backing into the corner, waiting to his signature spear. Dean stirred, slowing getting to his feet.

Roman ran to hit the spear only to be caught by a returning Bray Wyatt who sent him over the top rope. Bray fell to his knees, laughing; his back to Dean. Dean fell back against the ropes as Roman got to feet. Roman's infuriated gaze locked with the manic look on Bray's face.

The fans cheer again, knowing what was coming. Roman yanked Bray out of the ring and brawled with him to the backstage area.

Dean was so wrapped up in the moment he barely heard the bell ring. He held his ribs as the referee held his arm up and Lillian Garcia announced him the winner of the Rumble. He climbed on the rope as the fans cheered.

He had finally made it.

* * *

Seth was outside the ring, lying beside the announce table, after taking several suplexes from Lesnar. He listened as the referee's hand hit the mat. 1-2-3.

He heard Lilian's voice and the mixed reaction from the audience as John Cena was announced the winner and new WWE World Heavy Weight Champion. He crawled over to the barrier beside the announce table and watched as Lesnar stood, rage etched across his face. He grabbed Cena and put him up for the F5. Cena hit the mat, the title flying across ring. Seth watched as Lesnar stood over the ring for a moment before exiting the ring.

Lesnar made his way up the ramp, an infuriated Paul Heyman at his side.

_It's time to play the game… _

It was. Seth got to his feet, gripping the barrier. Every inch of his body was sore but, he had to hold out. As Stephanie and Hunter made their way to the ring, he grabbed his briefcase from the time keeper and told the referee he was cashing in. He climbed into the ring just as Cena began to stir. The bell ring and Seth ran, planting Cena with a curb stomp. He rolled him over and pinned him for the three count and the win.

Seth smiled as Triple H and Stephanie raised his hands. He yanked the title from the referee's hands and held it up, yelling into the audience as familiar music hit.

* * *

Dean Ambrose had never thought about this moment. He had never thought about facing Seth, his former friend, at the main event at WrestleMania. But as he stared at the new World Heavy Weight Champion from the top of the ramp, the reality of the situation was baring down on him. It was going to be classic; the battle of the brothers, the fans would go crazy. The cheers from the fans as they stared each other down were deafening. He smirked before turning and walking backstage. This was the match that would make his career. He should be ecstatic at the thought, this was everything he had been working for, everything he had dedicated his life too. It should be the best day of his life.

So why was he so miserable?

* * *

**Hey a girl can dream can't she? As you can see, this will not follow any of WWE's current storylines. This is going to be my new baby so hopefully you all enjoy this. –Danie. **


	2. Chapter 2

**disclaimer – **I own nothing you recognize.  
Sorry for the delay. Happy belated Valentine's Day.

* * *

**Second Chance  
**_and when the day is done  
I wish that you were here with me._

* * *

"This is complete and utter bullshit McMahon and you know it." Jon was standing in front of his boss's desk, his fists clenched.

"You aren't going to lose your title shot. You just aren't going to win the title. We have to do what's best."

"Don't even give me that garbage! You know that the only reason he is getting this is because his air-head wife has been whispering in her bimbo sister's ear!"

"No, Jon, the fans –"

"You know _damn _well that the fans only chant that to chant – not because of him – they chant it for anyone." Jon said.

McMahon didn't respond, instead he shuffled the papers on the desk. "I'm sorry Jon. I want you as champion, we all know -"

"No! If you want it, make it happen." Jon made his way toward the door, "You've never let the fans intimidate you before, especially such a small group of them." He didn't wait for his boss's response before slamming the door and storming down the hall.

"Hey man, are you alright?" Joe came up beside him, a bottle of water clutched in his hand. His tone was calm. His former teammate new he was on edge and anything could push him over at any moment. He knew that manic glint in his eye – he knew him – better than anyone.

"No. I'm not." He tried not to sound cold and failed. He knew that it was not his friend's fault but, his anger had boiled over beyond his control. "I'm going to hit the gym. I'll see you at Smackdown." For the second time, Jon did not wait for a response. He buried his hands into his pockets, shoved his way through the doors and jogged out into the snow.

* * *

"Oh wow babe, you look amazing." Colby smiled at his girlfriend of 16 months. Aria Thomas was dark haired, fair-skinned and completely gorgeous.

"Thanks; you look pretty good yourself." She smiled and his heart skipped a beat.

He had always thought that kind of thing only happened in cartoons or those sappy romance novels. Then he met Aria and he realized just how intoxicating love could be.

And he was a love drunk fool.

He held out her coat for her and then wrapped his arm around her as they walked out to his black SUV. He was planning to take her to dinner before they had to go to headquarters for RAW. He opened the door for her and closed it once she was safely into the passenger seat. He then jogged around the car and climbed into the driver seat and started the engine. "Are you sure you want to go to headquarters with me? We might get stranded in Hartford. It's not too late to catch a ride with some of the divas."

Aria rolled her eyes and shook her head, "I _guess _if I _had _to get stuck in the snow I'd rather be stuck with you than the divas." She smirked when he gave her an exasperated look. "You know you love me." She said as she tangled her fingers into those of his free hand.

"More than anything." He agreed as he turned the corner. He gently squeezed her hand.

She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek before turning her attention to the passenger side window. "I don't know baby, it looks pretty nasty out here. Maybe we should skip dinner and go straight to headquarters. You know they will have food there."

Colby turned up the wipers in an attempt to battle the rapidly falling snow. There was no way he was going to miss this dinner reservation. He rarely took Aria out, seeing she preferred to stay at home, but, tonight was special. "No way babe, it's not that bad." He tried to sound reassuring. He plastered on a fake smile and forced a chuckle as the car hit a small patch of ice and pulled to the left.

"I don't know. It's not that I don't trust your driving… but I'd rather miss a dinner than get in an accident and get nowhere."

"Don't worry your pretty little head, love. I will get you there safe and sound." He glanced at her and laughed at the contemptuous look on her face. "I'm serious. I will get your there safe, promise."

"Fine," she nodded.

Ten minutes passed before the worst happened. Colby had switched on the radio, knowing that music always calmed his girlfriend, and they were both singing along when they hit a large patch of ice and Colby lost control of the vehicle. They spun and slid off of the road, the rear end of the car sliding into a large snowbank. The jolt rocked them both and Aria squeezed his hand.

"Are you okay?" Colby unfastened his seat-belt and leaned over to examine Aria with worried eyes.

She nodded and unfastened her own seat-belt, "Yea, I'm alright, are you?"

"Yes." He let out a sigh of relief as he flopped back in the seat.

"Thank God." Aria rested her head back against the seat. "We're going to have to get towed out of here. It will probably take them a while to get here. You better call McMahon."

Colby shook his head. "I'll call Joe. He is coming to the main office too; maybe he can give us a lift. I'll call and have the car towed to the headquarters."

Aria nodded, deciding it best not to argue with her boyfriend. She was simply happy they were both unharmed. She waited patiently while he called both Joe and Vince. No cars passed on the highway and she couldn't help but feel like they were stupid for even trying to go out in the first place.

"Joe said he could be here in fifteen minutes." Colby said as he returned the phone to his pocket.

"Good. We won't have to wait to long."

"I'm so sorry baby." He sighed. "I knew that the weather was bad and you were right, we should have gone straight to headquarters but I really needed to get you to that restaurant today."

"Well Colby, I don't know what was so important at the restaurant but, I hope it can wait because we are not getting there tonight." Aria ran her fingers through her hair. "I'm just thankful we didn't get hurt."

"Me too." Colby cursed under his breath. "It was just that –"He sighed and leaned his head back against the head rest. This was not how he planned for this to happen. He had been working on this evening for months – planning every little detail – to make it perfect for her. He wanted it to be a moment she would never forget.

She would never forget this either, of that he was sure.

"It wasn't the restaurant per say that was so important but, what I wanted to do at the restaurant. There was something I wanted to talk to you about." Colby shifted in his seat to face Aria. He grabbed her other hand when she turned to look at him with concern-filled eyes.

"Is everything okay, Colby?"

"That's just it. Everything is better than okay. It's perfect," He smiled.

"Then what do we need to talk about?"

"This isn't really how I planned this. I wanted it to be special but, -"He sighed and released her hand, shoving his into his jacket pocket and pulling out a black velvet box. "Aria Thomas, you are the most wonderful, generous, enchanting woman I have ever met – and I love you, more than anything - would you please marry me?" Colby flipped open the box revealing a gold ring with three diamonds set in styled prongs.

"YES!" Aria smiled as Colby slid the ring on to her finger. "It's beautiful," she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

Colby chuckled, relieved she said yes, "I love you babe."

"I love you too." She released him from her grip and righted herself in her seat. "And you know what?"

"What?"

"This is very special. How many girls can say their boyfriends proposed to them after crashing into a snowbank?" Aria smirked.

Colby shook his head and laughed, "You are such as smart ass."

"It's your favorite thing about me." She smiled. A large black tour bus pulled up beside them on the side of the road and Colby's friend and former tag team partner Joe climbed out. As Colby turned off the car and collected the bags from the back, Aria climbed out of her side of the SUV and ran over to Joe, enveloping him in a hug. "Our hero," she exclaimed as Colby climbed out of the car and over the drifts of snow, the bags slung over his shoulder.

Joe chuckled as he lead the couple onto the tour bus, "Yep, just call me superman."

* * *

Jon was glad that he had the hotel room to himself for the night. He needed a night to himself.

There was an old movie playing on the TV but, he didn't hear it. He stood in front of the mirror by the dresser. His blue eyes took in his appearance, disheveled hair, dark bags beneath his eyes, his lips set in a tight grimace.

He felt the rage boiling up inside of him again and he turned away from the mirror. He grabbed his bag and tossed it on the bed, ripping it open and rifling through the contents. He found the large bottle of amber liquid at the bottom of the bag and seized it. He grabbed a cup, dropped in some ice, and poured some of the bourbon. He returned to his position in front of the mirror and swirled the ice in the cup. He watched as the cold cubes floated in the amber liquid.

He stood there for what seemed like an eternity before sitting the cup down on the dresser and flopping back on the empty bed by the window. A promise was a promise, even if it got him nowhere. No matter what happened he wasn't going back there. He had worked hard to get here and he'd be damned if they took it away from him.

And as he laid down to sleep, he told himself that wherever she was, she would be proud of him.

* * *

**an -** I know I haven't been writing as much as I should lately and for that I am sorry. I really hope you guys liked this update. Aria is the OC from my oneshot "Kiss the Pain Away" It is not necessary to read it before reading this story, though. hopefully i will get some more updates posted soon. Until next time ... **  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer – **I own no one you recognize. **  
an.** Sorry this took so long. Hopefully you guys are still interested!

* * *

**Second Chances  
** Everyday I think of you  
and it's impossible to move on.

* * *

He felt the heat of her body pressed against his side, then the weight of her head on his chest, as he woke. He groaned, bringing a hand up to rub his face before grabbing a cigarette. He lit it. The pretty blonde woke up, turning her face toward his. She smiled brightly and he felt a familiar guilt turn his stomach.

As quickly as the smile appeared, it disappeared. Renee could read him like a book and sometimes that was wonderful but, other times it completely sucked. This happened to be one of the occasions classified under the later. She sighed as she pulled the blanket up to her chest and leaned against the headboard. "Do you love me, Jon?"

"What?" The question caught him off guard. He took a long drag from his cigarette. "Where did that come from?" There was no easy answer to that question. He cared for Renee but, not in the way she was referring too. There was only one woman he _loved _and she was God knows where.

"You don't, do you?" She sounded hurt and Jon thought seriously about running. Then he remembered he was in his own hotel room and he had nowhere else to go, seeing Joe and Colby were both in Hartford.

He sighed, "No. I don't." He took another hit off of his cigarette before putting it out in the ashtray on the nightstand. "I'm sorry Renee." He added, knowing it wasn't enough and also knowing there was nothing more he could say.

She nodded stiffly and slid out of bed, wrapping the blanket around her. He sighed and began to get up, hoping to comfort her but, halted when she raised her hand. "It's okay, Jon. I understand. I love you but I know how you feel about her and I know that is never going to change. I hoped that there was some part of you that could love me too but, I guess I was wishing for too much. I'm not angry but, I'd like to end this now before _someone _really is hurt more than they have to be."

It was his turn to nod. He raked his fingers through his shaggy blond hair and sighed heavily. "Can we still be friends?"

"Of course we can still be friends, just no more of this." She pointed between the two of them and smiled weakly. "Now I'm going to get a shower, get ready and get out of here, I have an early press conference."

Jon nodded. "Okay. I'll see you at the tapings. I'm going to try to get some more sleep."

She nodded and disappeared into the bathroom. He fell back against the pillow, covering up with the sheet and remaining blanket. He knew he wasn't going to get any more sleep, he felt too guilty, but he closed his eyes and tucked his hands beneath his head and in the back of his mind, he could just see her face.

* * *

"I still can't believe he had the guts to pop the question. Wait until Jon hears about this!" Roman chuckled, shaking his head in continued disbelief. "If it wasn't for that ring on your finger I'd think y'all were playing me or something."

"That would be a pretty lame joke." Aria commented, dragging her suitcase behind her as the trio made their way across the parking lot. They had just parked their rental at the arena where the Smackdown tapings were being held and were heading for the back entrance. "You boys took so long we are late. You know how much Paul hates it when we are late."

Colby chuckled. "You worry too much babe. We aren't that late. Besides, he will be too busy congratulating you to yell at you, trust me."

Aria rolled her emerald eyes, "Yea, that's what you think. I need to get straight to work. I have to work on the costumes and attire for Mania."

Colby frowned, "I figured you would spend time with me tonight." He gave her a pouting face that made her giggle and Roman mutter "pathetic." "You know, since we have such great news to tell."

"I'm sorry love but, unless you want to go out on stage naked for WrestleMania, I have a lot of work to do."

He sighed but, nodded. "Fine; point taken. I am still telling Jon though, whether you are there or not. You know if I don't Joe will just tell him anyway. He can't keep his mouth shut."

"Hey. I am perfectly capable of keeping a secret or else I'm sure Aria would not be marrying you." Roman teased, playfully punching Seth in the arm.

Aria rolled her eyes once more as they reached the metal doors to the arena, "I don't want to know." She muttered before opening the door and stepping inside.

* * *

"Wow, congratulations." Jon forced a smile. Colby had just told him the news about his engagement to Aria. It wasn't that Jon wasn't happy for them, he was. It was just, he couldn't help thinking that he could be married now too… if **she** was still with him.

He knew it was wrong and selfish to be jealous but, it seemed so unfair that Colby would get to marry the love of his life and he would probably never even get to hold his again. _Life is creul_ that is the only lesson you learn as a child that actually means something. Life is cruel and it will break you down and tear you apart.

"Thanks buddy." Colby clapped him on the back. He was completely oblivious to Jon's mixed emotions and Jon couldn't be more relieved. The last thing he wanted to do was ruin such a happy moment for his best friend.

* * *

**an – **short chapter I know…and don't worry, you will get to meet a special someone in the next chapter and things will start to get interesting. I hope you guys are still interested in reading my stories. I have a little break from work and I am hoping to get some writing done. So pm me and review or hit me up on twitter and let me know what you think. All of your feedback, favorites and follows are greatly appreciated. - Danie.


End file.
